What Hurts The Most
by 96MusicLover96
Summary: He didn't want her to leave because he knew he wouldn't be able to take the pain and suffering. But maybe...just maybe there is something that can help put a smile on his face


_**Okay so I had this inspiration after watching A Walk to Remember for like the 5**__**th**__** time. I'm in love with that movie. So here it is. It might not be that good but please review.**_

It was a quite windy day at the beach. Nate Black was currently walking along the shores with Mitchie Torres his hand intertwined with hers. Slowly she turned to him. "Nate I have to tell you something." He looked at her "anything" he said and kissed her forehead. She took a deep breath "Nate….I have leukemia and I…I…I only have about a year and a half to live." With that she dropeed to the sand crying. Nate stood there shocked. Slowly he felt hot tears coming down his face. "What!! No…no" he shook his head as he hugged her ever so tightly.

That night as Nate sat in his room he looked through his photo album. All those pictures of him and Mitchie. Nate was never a person to cry but now he just couldn't hold it in anymore. Nate heard a knock on the door. He quickly wiped his tear "C'mon in". Shane Gray, Nate's best friend walked in. "Hey I heard so are you ok?" he asked. Nate just shook his head and looked down. Shane went up to Nate. "Hey I know how much you love her but everything happens for a reason.," then he left. That very night Nate made a very important decision.

Two nights later Nate took Mitchie back to the garden where they first met. He had made sure that no one was there. He wanted this night to be special. After treating Mitchie to a fancy dinner, he took her out to the middle of the garden where the big heartshape fountain was. It was there where they had their first kiss. Nate looked at Mitchie "You know you are very beautiful" he said and kissed the back of her hand. Mitchie blushed and bit her lip

"So what are we doing here?" she asked Nate. Taking a deep breath Nate got down on one knee. Mitchie's eyes widen. Nate took her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes and said "Mitchie Torres you are one of the most amazing person I have ever met. You are beautiful both inside and out and seeing you won't be here for long I have to know that before you go you will be mine. I love you so you marry me?". Tears were running down Mitchie's face "Yes!!!" she said and Nate took out a beautiful diamond ring and slid it on her finger. Nate stood up and kissed her passionately.

Nate and Mitchie got married a week after and soon found out there were to have a baby girl. About two weeks after the delivery , Mitchie was once again admitted in hospital as she became too weak to do anything. It was the night of September 13 when Mitchie took her last breath. Nate was with her holding her hands. At around 11:45 at night Mitchie turned to Nate "Nate…I think it's time for me to go" Nate looked at her "No…Mitchie don't say that". She shook her head. "Mitchie you can't…you can't leave me what about Amanda how is she going to be without her mother."

Mitchie looked at him "Nate promise no matter what you will always care for Amanda. Promise to take of her. Although you can't see me I'll always be in your heart as well as Amanda's. I'm sad I won't be there to watch our little girl grow up into a women but you have to promise me that you will give her all the things I missed out on. She is going to be a wonderful and beautiful girl and Nate I love you there are no words to thank you for all you've done for me". Nate looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I Love you to Mitchie" Nate said. Mitchie pulled him down and kissed him with all the passion she had. Then she pulled Nate up with her and lay down with her head on his chest and his arms around her waist. It was then when she closed her eyes…………… forever.

It was the day of Mitchie's funeral. All her family and friends were there. Nate stood there with red eyes holding Amanda as he watched Mitchie being lowered into the ground. He closed his eyes. Nate didn't get why Mitchie had to leave. He didn't understand why God made this happen. Slowly tears started to come. He didn't try to stop them. Mitchie was gone and he couldn't take it.

Later on once most people left Caitlyn, one of Mitchie's good friends took Amanda to let Nate have a few minutes of his own with Mitchie. Nate sat by Mitchie's grave and just stared at it for awhile. He then took out a red rose and put it on her grave. Soon he felt tears coming down again. Nate didn't know how many times he cried that day but he probably broke the record.

"Mitchie I still don't really get why you have to leave me. Not until just now did I realize just how many things I didn't say to you while you were with me. I didn't tell you how your every touch gives this burning sensation on my skin, how when your soft voice whispers in my ear it sends chills down my back, how mesmerized I am by your beauty, how I feel like I'm at the highest point of heaven everytime our lips meet, how you just make me feel so happy and every moment I'm with you, you make me wanna catch my breath. I wish Amanda would get to know how wonderful of a person you are but don't worry I promise I'll tell her all about you. One last thing Mitchie is that I will love you forever and ever regardless the miles between us. My heart belongs to you and only you. Please don't ever forget me." By the end of the speech Nate was already in a fountain of tears.

Somewhere above the heavens Mitchie stood with tears in her eyes. She had heard all that Nate said. She never knew Nate loved her so much. It hurt her to see Nate in such pain knowing that she caused it. Suddenly there was a flash of golden light as an Amgel appeared before Mitchie. "It's time my dear" the Angel said. Mitchie looked at the Angel and was quite shocked at how beautiful the Angel looked. "Please can I just say one last thing to Nate before I go." She asked. The Angel nodded and Mitchie soon found herself beside Nate. She looked t him and whispered in his ear "Nate I heard all you said and please Nate don't cry, it's hurting me to see you in so much pain. I will always be watching over you and I love you as much as you love me, nothing will change that. You were the missing piece that made my heart whole. I'm sorry I have to leave but everything happens for a reason." Mitchie kissed Nate softly on the cheek before disappearing into the flash of golden light.

At this point Nate was so shocked but he had heard every word Mitchie said. He touched his cheek at the exact spot where Mitchie kissed him and he could feel this warm, comforting glow. Nate stood up and went to Caitlyn who was holding Amanda. Nate took her in his arms and went back to his house. He sat on the very place Mitchie always sat. He looked down to Amanda and noticed something abput her. Nate noticed how Amanda looked exactly like her mother. She had Mitchie's soft milky chocolate eyes, her beautiful face, silky brown hair and those cherry soft lips. Nate smiled at the image of his daughter. He knew deep inside that one day Amanda was going togrow up looking just as beautiful as Mitchie. He kissed the top of his daughters head and rocked her to sleep humming softly. Nate knew he had lost Mitchie but he knew she was watching him from somewhere. Nate also knew that he had a lovely baby girl who he would protect with all his heart and no matter what that baby girl will no all about her mother whom Nate will love forever and ever.

I hoped you guys liked it please please review it would mean a lot to me. Thanks. 


End file.
